telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sanky/archive1
This page is an archive Please don't change anything on this page. If you want to talk to me, use the main talk page. Date of archivation: 29. 9. 2009 :~Milnivri 05:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Not to be nitpicky, but... I noticed that when you're adding the stat growth rates, you keep putting in "gdff" instead of "gddf" for Denma Defense growth rate. Just a heads up. Blaziken257 17:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, you're right... So sorry D: I'll be more careful next time. I just copied the typo over and over D: Thanks for noticing the mistake. --Sanky ~ talk 17:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I've noticed you've been pretty good and really quick in learning all the wiki stuff, so I thought, why not make you an admin? I've been pretty much very very busy these few days and I probably won't find the time to manage the wiki (I've been inactive for like a month already >_>)... so someone else to manage the wiki during this time would definitely be great. So, are you interested? =D ~Milnivri 13:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::O aaah... Sure! Thank you! I can try being an admin if you want me to. XD ... I still forget to sign myself, though... --Sanky ~ talk 16:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, Milnivri! If I do something you don't agree with, please tell me immediately.--Sanky ~ talk 10:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Web address icon How did you upload a web address icon for this wiki? --Kid Sonic 19:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You mean the favicon? It's located at . --Sanky ~ talk 21:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Diamond/Jade 2-in-1 Cartridge I noticed you uploaded a picture of one with a grey cartridge from my auction topic, thanks! A few days ago I bought one with a black coloured cartridge (since my copy of Jade didn't save), so I wondered if I should scan in a picture of it once it arrives? It has the same cartridge picture as the grey one but the cartridge is just a different colour. Let me know what you think. Kalliekat~ :Hey, no problem. I always look out for stuff to add to that article. It'd be great you can get a scan in a nice quality. Thanks! :Also, here's a tip: to sign yourself, just type ~~~~. It'll write your name and the time in full. --Sanky ~ talk 10:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and thanks for the advice, wiki formatting is completely new to me, I haven't a clue how to use most of it x3 I'll scan the cartridge in as soon as it arrives.By the way... how do you upload a picture to wikipedia? Is there any particular place/article I should upload it to?--Kalliekat 11:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::You mean here, on Wikifang? Just click on the Add image link under the search bar. Or . Once you upload it, the image can be used on any article. --Sanky ~ talk 12:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks again! I wasn't quite sure where to upload it. By the way, it seems my account on Tulunk Village has had the email addressed changed so I can't log in... >_< ::::Is there anyway you could contact an admin for me and ask them to change my email address back to the previous one? Because my account is validating, I can't send any messages or post to let someone know there's a problem...Sorry to have to ask. --Kalliekat 12:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I saw >.<... You'll have to wait for someone else to change your email adress back... It's probably the hacker again. Right now, they are even sending a PM to someone!! --Sanky ~ talk 12:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I see you uploaded my 2-in-1 cartridge picture. Thanks! Glad I could help out :3--Kalliekat 19:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. No problem! Every picture will have it's use eventually. --Sanky ~ talk 20:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Help with pictures? Sorry if I'm bothering you because I dunno where to ask this. :P Well so far I've uploaded all the T2 sprites without a hitch, except Rabricol (Aquatic)'s front sprite (T2-106-F)..everytime I try to upload it (even resaving/renaming it), I get a message like this: 'Files of the MIME type "application/x-php" are not allowed to be uploaded.' Do you know what's the problem? I'm pretty noobish at IT stuff D: Sorry if this is the wrong place to ask or if I'm bothering you or anything ^^' Garmmy 09:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :No idea, but try sending it to me. Either upload it on some other hosting site, or email it. By the way, good job! :O --Sanky ~ talk 11:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm did you perhaps download a php file instead of the gif file you wanted, then changed the filetype? It might be possible, sometimes I make similar mistakes as well.. Maybe you can try opening it in Photoshop/Fireworks or normal picture viewers like Microsoft Fax and Picture Viewer, Irfanview or even just Microsoft Paint. If it can open, try resaving it and reuploading. Or just redownload the file. Hope this helps. ~Milnivri 13:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I ripped that sprite myself, so I didn't download it..I did save it as gif (the same way I saved all the other sprites) in Photoshop. Can't have been php or whatever since I dunno what that is xD' I've tried resaving and renaming the file, and even reripping the sprite, it just doesn't seem to work :\ :::By the way, uploaded the pic on Imageshack: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/1993/t2106f.gif ::::You were right, it didn't work. However, it did when I saved it as interlaced gif. Must have been some problem with Wikia's file type detector or something. --Sanky ~ talk 05:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC)